Impossible
by celania28
Summary: Ron se rend compte qu' il a commis une terrible erreur. Le voici exprimant ses regrets à Hermione. Song-fic de James Arthur: impossible


I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did ..

Je me souviens il y a quelques années , bien avant que l'on gagne cette grande bataille et que Fred soit mort, qu'il m'avait pris à partie une fois. Je devais avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Fred et Georges c'étaient les marrants de la famille et même dans les pires moments ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de blaguer , tout le temps, comme le jour où Georges avait perdu son oreille. Pourtant, cette fois là dans la cuisine , où l'on était seuls pour une fois, inconvénient récurrent chez une famille nombreuse où la vie privée n'existait pas, Fred m'avait dit "prends garde quand il s'agit d'amour." Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ... C'est normal je suppose, j'étais jeune et je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était que le sens réel du mot "aimer". Tu allais me l'apprendre quelques années plus tard ...

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

Et toi,après la bataille, tu avais été si belle, si forte et moi je ne l'étais pas, après cette guerre qui m'a privé de mon frère je l'avoue, par la suite, j'ai été faible et insouciant, j'ai oublié ce que l'on s'était promis, amour fidélité ... Je l'ai fait. Pourtant ce premier baiser que l'on s'était donné était le signe d'un beau début d'histoire, annonciateur de tant de promesses. Oui mais voilà, j'ai commis une erreur. Et je crains que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner, même si j'ai toujours été Ron, le maladroit gaffeur ayant la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuiller à café, cette erreur là ne saurait être effacée d'un coup de baguette magique.

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Et maintenant que tout est terminé, il n'y a plus rien à dire, j'ai tout gâché, tu es partie sans vraiment te forcer, peut être au fond savais tu que cela arriverait, ou que quelque chose au fond de toi t'avait avertie que je ne serais qu'une lamentable déception, comme le jour où je vous ai laissé Harry et toi lors de la recherche des Horcruxes. J'ai envie de te dire que tu as gagné Hermione. Tu peux aller leur dire à tous que Ronald Weasley, ton mari, n'est qu'un enfoiré de première, dis le leur, cela te soulagera probablement ou peut être pas, mais dis leur.

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Dis leur aussi que tout ce que nous avions construit est parti en fumée par ma faute. Si tu savais comme je regrette, un mariage brisé pour une étreinte rapide avec une inconnue, juste pour me prouver que je suis encore bien vivant, que ma quarantaine ne m'empêchait pas de plaire. Le pire, ce sera le regard de Rose et Hugo. Lire la déception et la haine dans leur visage, je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter. Et la famille, Papa Maman, Harry et Ginny que vont ils dire de moi à présent ? Que je ne suis qu'une ordure, un monstre qui fait éclater en morceaux son bonheur et celui d'une famille unie qui a eu tant de mal à se reconstruire, et dont chaque personne présente constitue l'équilibre fragile qui permet à tous de ne pas sombrer. Certes la mort de Fred est bien loin désormais , mais plus rien n'a été pareil depuis.

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Surtout dis leur bien Hermione que malgré cette parenthèse, avec toi j'étais heureux et que maintenant, mon coeur est brisé, que mes cicatrices sont ouvertes, à vif, dis leur que j'aimerais un retour en arrière mais c'est impossible, je le sais, je le crains mais je l'avoue à contrecoeur, je suis coupable.

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know ..

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know ..

Tomber à cause de l'amour est difficile, tomber à cause de la trahison est pire; la confiance et les coeurs sont brisés, je sais tout cela, alors que tout ce dont j'avais besoin était là, à portée de main, toi, notre amour, notre famille, pourquoi être allé rechercher plus ? Fonder la confiance sur l'amour et les mots je connais, les promesses sans lendemain c'était de mon côté, pardon de t'avoir infligé cela.

Tu ne le méritais pas, toi la plus brillante sorcière de notre génération, la mère de nos enfants, l'amour de ma vie, et mon phare dans la nuit, sans toi je le sais je risque de tomber dans les ténèbres et l'oubli, l'abandon de tous ceux qui m'étaient chers, par ma faute, je sais...

And now when all is gone

There is nothing to say

Maintenant c'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je suis un étranger pour tous désormais ou presque. On ne me regarde plus qu'avec mépris dans ma propre famille, combien de temps vais je devoir payer cette erreur du passé ? Cela fait des mois aujourd'hui, je crois que je mérite tout de même un peu de compassion, même si mes actes sont inexcusables, je ne mérite pas d'être traité en paria, si ?

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Maintenant les repas de famille à la maison sont étranges, tu es seule dans ton coin depuis longtemps avec les enfants, 6 mois déjà que tu affiches une mine de déterrée, les yeux rougis par tes larmes habituelles, cela me fait mal de te voir ainsi mon Hermione. Je ne suis qu'un minable et je n'ose plus lever les yeux de mon assiette. Je ne dis rien, pour les enfants, pas de scandale, je suis coupable.

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Aujourd'hui on sonne à la porte du Terrier, et dans ta robe à volants rouge, tu vas ouvrir. C'est ce bon vieux Neville qui vient, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et tu lui souris, comme tu me souriais à moi avant,et là je comprends... Dis leur que j'étais heureux, te voir lui sourire, et l'embrasser sur le pas de cette porte rouvre mes blessures. Par Merlin, j'aimerais tant pouvoir revenir en arrière et tu le sais. Neville entre dans le salon où tous sont attablés. Ils semblent contents pour toi, et personne ne peut leur en vouloir. Mon coeur se serre à cette image, toi et Neville vous tenant la main, rougissants timidement devant Rose et Hugo qui semblent bien prendre la chose, et moi je ne peux que me taire. Je m'éclipse discrètement et je vais m'enfermer dans ce qui fut ma chambre autrefois. Allongé sur le lit, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, donnant des coups de poings dans le mur, et là le cadre avec la photo de famille Weasley tombe du mur. Je regarde Fred, c'est fou ce qu'il me manque aujourd'hui.

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did...

Je me souviens encore de cette fameuse conversation. Au fond, il avait raison, j'aurais du faire attention quand il s'agit d'amour. C'est une chose merveilleuse, qui peut nous plonger dans un bonheur sans limite, et une fois que l'on n'a plus d'amour, on n'est plus rien, juste un fantôme face aux sourires heureux des autres. En perdant l'amour on se perd soi même . Décidément Fred avait tout compris.


End file.
